Perfect Together, Born To Be Forever
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Brittana are in NYC and Brittany pops the question. Sequel to Time Makes You Bolder, but can be read as a one shot. Written for day 3 of Brittana Week.


New York is big. Like, really big.

They didn't get to see any of it when they came for Nationals because Mr. Schuester made them write songs and practice instead of sightseeing, but now they can go anywhere and everywhere they want.

Or at least, everywhere they can visit in four days. Which isn't a long time by anyone's standards but, in New York terms, it feels like nothing.

They've pretty much been holding hands since the moment they stepped off the plane (and maybe even a little bit on the flight too) because they can do things like that here without worrying about anything at all. There's been pecks on lips and foreheads and shoulders, just because.

It's free and refreshing and they feel like this is the way things should always have been, without the weight of Lima on them.

Here, they're just Brittany and Santana.

Just two people in love.

It's that simple.

* * *

><p>They've been in New York City for three days now, and the novelty isn't even coming close to wearing off.<p>

They've dressed up because it's their last night and they're going to see Wicked on Broadway.

(Santana said that if Rachel has an iPod dedicated to it, then it must be good. Brittany just smiled because Santana's been remembering all the small things about people in glee club for years and tries to deny it, but they slip out from time to time without her realising).

As they're walking through Central Park, Brittany's reading the guidebook that she hasn't put down since day one and Santana's just walking beside her, hand in hand, taking in everything that's going on around her.

It's kind of perfect.

* * *

><p>Brittany's been leading them to Conservatory Water. She's read about it in her guidebook, and it says that it's where people take remote control boats to sail them. Santana just rolls her eyes and follows because, honestly, she's in New York with her girlfriend, and Brittany could take her anywhere and she'd still be smiling.<p>

(She knows she's whipped, but when she's this happy she doesn't really care.)

When they get there, Santana's actually kind of happy that Brittany chose here. There's families and couples and children everywhere, some of them watching the boats on the lake and some of them too busy wrapped up in their own world to care.

Brittany tugs gently on Santana's hand and leads them to a bench that overlooks the water.

They sit down and Santana automatically cuddles into Brittany, the same way she would if she was in the choir room at glee. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, because sometimes the little moments are just so perfect that she has to make sure she takes it all in.

Brittany leans her head on Santana's and they sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, just watching the world go on around them.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, they start making bets on the people sailing boats on the water. There's a fatherson combo who keep racing, and Brittany's backing the son whereas Santana's supporting the father. When the son wins and he's laughing at his dad, who's pretending to be upset at losing, Brittany just nudges Santana and laughs too.

* * *

><p>They fall back into comfortable silence again after that, Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder, hands linked together, Santana's thumb making soft tracks over Brittany's knuckles.<p>

The box in Brittany's blazer pocket is starting to feel heavier and bigger with every passing moment, and she realises that she doesn't have long until they have to leave for the show.

It's now or never.

"Santana," she starts.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Remember when you bought me the flights and hotel for this trip, and you said all those things about spending the rest of your life making up for lost time?"

Santana sits up and turns herself to look at Brittany, searching her face for something.

"Course I do, why?"

"Did you mean it?" It's barely a whisper, because the answer to this question decides whether Brittany's going to have the confidence to ask or not.

Santana looks Brittany in the eye, smiling softly, and keeps stroking her thumb over Brittany's hand.

"I've never meant anything more in my life, Britt."

And there it is. That's all she needed to hear. The butterflies in her stomach are more intense than ever. Brittany turns on the bench so they're sitting facing each other. Santana's just looking right at her. She's not waiting for a response, she's just looking. Brittany doesn't really understand how she got this lucky, to be here, in New York City, with her girlfriend, her best friend, her everything.

"I kind of want to do that for you too. Spend the rest of my life with you, I mean. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Santana. You have been since I was five."

Santana just lets her speak and soaks in her words. Brittany knows that Santana's not expecting what's coming. They talk about feelings a lot now, so this isn't anything new. It's just them. Sometimes they just like to remind each other how thankful they are.

"And you're so beautiful. Not just on the outside. You're this deep and caring person and you just have so much love to give, and I wish everyone could see that. I'm glad _you_ let me see that."

"I know you're going places in life, and I want to be there every step of the way to celebrate with you and pick you back up when you get knocked down. I want to live with you and wake up to you and argue over whose turn it is to change our kid's diaper at 4am in the morning."

Santana laughs at that part, and Brittany's heart melts a little. Santana's come so far. From this person who hid everything she wanted, to someone who imagines the future and smiles about it.

"But most of all, I just want you."

Brittany's hands are sweating now and she knows Santana can probably feel it, so she pulls them away and reaches into the inside pocket of her blazer and takes out the box.

Santana's eyes go wide and her mouth opens as if she's going to say something, but nothing comes out.

Brittany moves off the bench and gets down on one knee in front of Santana. She opens the box, displaying the silver ring with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"Santana, will you marry me?"

Tears form in Santana's eyes and she just looks from the ring to Brittany and back to the ring again before the happiness hits her.

It takes her a moment to be able to speak, so she just starts nodding her head and then eventually chokes out a "yes".

Brittany's face lights up before she's nervously lifting Santana's hand and taking the ring out of the box. She places it gently on Santana's finger, and they both just look at it for a moment, like it should have been there all along.

They're both crying, but now they're both laughing too, drunk on happiness. Santana reaches out and pulls Brittany close, kissing her with everything she has. When she pulls away, she keeps one hand on Brittany's cheek, wiping at the tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, fiancée," Brittany replies, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Fiancée…" Santana echoes in amazement.

* * *

><p>They take their seats in the theatre and Brittany makes sure she's sitting to Santana's left so she can hold her hand. She keeps touching the ring as if she can't believe that it's actually on Santana's finger, and not hidden in the box she's had for three months.<p>

Santana's not used to it either – how are you ever meant to get used to this, when it feels like you're seeing the world in colour for the first time? But she loves how the ring feels. She can't remember what it feels like without it.

* * *

><p>They get back to Lima on Sunday night, but don't see anyone from glee club until Tuesday at the Lima Bean.<p>

Kurt notices it right away - as if he would miss it - and jumps up from his seat, clapping his hands together.

"Tell me that's what I think it is on your finger, Santana," he says excitedly.

Santana doesn't reply. Instead, she just looks at Brittany, who smiles back at her, and she raises her hand up for Kurt to see.

"Oh, my god!" he says, taking Santana's hand in his own. "Blaine, come see this! Rachel, you too!"

Before long they're all admiring Santana's ring and saying how happy they are for them both.

"I always thought it would be you who proposed, Santana," Rachel says.

"Yeah, me too," Santana replies, smiling. "But Brittany's way of doing things is always better."

Brittany just laughs. "Yeah, what was it Beyonce said? If you like it then you should've put a ring on it? I'm just doing what I'm told!"

"You're too much, you know that right? C'mere," Santana says shaking her head and leaning in for a kiss. It's quick and gentle and perfect.

"Do any of you guys need a refill while we're getting our coffee?"

"No thanks, Britt, but we want to hear every detail of how this happened, so hurry up!" Kurt says.

Santana and Brittany make their way to the counter, and join the back of the queue.

"Do you want to tell them, or will I?" Brittany asks.

"You can do it. You've always been better at story telling than me. Just don't tell them we went to see Wicked afterwards. A proposal is enough for one day; I think a proposal and a musical might kill them."

* * *

><p>It's only in the cover of darkness, on the first night she's slept alone since New York, that it really hits Santana.<p>

She's engaged.

To be married.

To Brittany.

They're going to have to think about invitations and food and venues. And about photographers and flower arrangements and hair stylists. And entertainment and bridesmaids and maids of honor.

They're going to have to book a honeymoon.

They're going to have to figure out if it's Pierce-Lopez or Lopez-Pierce.

She's going to see Brittany in a wedding dress.

She's going to stand in front of everyone that matters in her life and say her vows.

She's probably going to cry during the speeches at dinner, and Quinn's going to make fun of her for it for years.

She's a little overwhelmed because she didn't realise until now how much work it's going to take for them to be married, and she doesn't really know how they're going to afford it either.

But the image of waking up the day after their wedding, and being able to look at Brittany and know that she's her _wife_ is the only thing she can see.

Santana never thought she'd get this far. Everything she's ever wanted is now within touching distance.

It's like this is the final sprint, after all the hurdles.

She's sure she's going to win.

Right now it feels like she already has.


End file.
